Le bal masqué
by GreenLoly
Summary: Ou comment tombé amoureux de quelqun qu'on ne conais pas. P'tit OS, sans prétention.


Pendant qu'il se préparais pour la soirée a venir, le tristement célèbre Harry Potter repensais au événement récent. Tout d'abord, l'annonce de son homosexualité. Sa avais bien sur provoqué beaucoup de remue ménage chez la sorcier mais uniquement car c'était le survivant, sinon l'homosexualité était un fait accepter chez eux. Cette saleté de Sketter avais bien sur profiter de l'occasion. Celons elle, on pouvais enfin comprendre pourquoi il avais quitté Ginny et pourquoi il était si boulvérsé par la mort de Cédric. Il avais bien sur démentis, prétendant que ce n'était qu'un fait assez récent, même pour lui. Beaucoup disais que c'était uniquement pour fuir ces groupie. Donc forcément, il en avais deux fois plus. Les groupies au fémimin, rassuré par cette rumeur ne démordais pas de cette fan-attitude et désormais la gente homosexuelle affluais. Ensuite, l'annonce de la grossesse d'Hermione. Sa n'avais choqué personne, étant donné que depuis la guerre, elle sortait et était fiancée a Ron.

La sonnerie de son entrée le sortit de ses pensée. Il se dirigea vers la porte de Godric Hollow, qu'il avais rénové entièrement ou il vivais depuis maintenan 1 ans.

Il ouvrit la porte sur Hermione qui affichait un petit ventre, et Ron. Deguisé bien sur. Aurais oublié de vous parlée de la soirée ? En l'honneur de sa victoire sur Voldemort, il y a bientôt 4 ans, un bal costumé était organisé au minister.

Hermionne, elle était deguisé en elfe. Une longue robe au couleur vive lui collais presque au corp. Une courone de fleur autour de sa tête, des collier nombreux et varié autour de son cou et un sort pour s'allonger les oreille. Ron, avais opté pour Zoro. Un pantalon moulant noir, chemise noir, un long fourreau acroché a sa ceinture, un loup noir ( Ndla : Un loup, si vous ne le savez pas est un petit masque qui cache les yeux. ) et pour completer la tenue, un chapeau noir cachais ses cheveux roux. Harry, Lui était un veniciens. Seul deguisement qu'il avais trouvé pour que personne, hormis ses amis, ne sache qui il est. Un pantalon bleu nuit, une chemise de la même couleur, une longue cape et un masque complet qui lui cachait entièrement le visage. Des tout était cousus de fils d'argent et le masque était un zébrage de ces deux couleurs.

- Woua, Harry, c'est magnifique ! Dit Hermione. Et ainsi personne ne te reconaitra et tu sera tranquille.

- C'est le but mione.

Il transplanèrent vers le ministère ou Hermione et Ron entrèrent en premier, suivit de Harry.

La salle était très peux decorer, seul un grand buffet collé au mur pourais prouvé que c'était un fête. Harry salua tout le monde, et remarqua un autre vénitien, portant le même costume que lui, les couleur changeant. Lui était vetue de Rouge et Or. Surement un Griffon pensa-t-il.

Il dansa longtemps, avec un peu tout le monde, Ginny, Hermione, Macgonagal ex….

Il fut surpris quand une voix masculine lui parlas :

- M'acorderiez vous cette dance jeune homme ?

Se retournant, il vis le vénitien de tout l'heure. Il accepta rapidement et ils se dirigèrent vers la piste

- Savez-vous que vous ête très attirant, je vous le dit franchement.

- Et bien merci, Harry était surpris par tant de franchise. Je vous retourne le compliment.

- Quel âge avez-vous ?

- 21, et vous ?

- Aussi.

- Nous devrions être ensemble a poudlard ensemble….

- Effectivement mais jouont le jeu.

- Vous avez raison, ce sera plus amusant.

Il discutèrent, longtemps, très longtemps, puis il finirent par ce quitté, a regret.

Cependant, avant de partir, il on apellé leur hiboux, leur donnant chacun leur adresse, mais pour garder l'annonymat.

Le lendemain, Harry écrivit la première lettre.

_Depuis hier, je ne pense qu'a vous, croyez vous que nous pouvons nous voir, ou nous parlez plus rapidement que par hiboux. _

_Bleu et Argent. _

Il attachas le mot la patte d'Hedwige, puis attendis la réponse avec impatiente, creusant presque une tranchée dans son salon a force de faire les 100 pas.

Quand Hedwige revint, il lui sauta dessus, la remercia et déchiquetas l'envelope contenant la réponse de son…._son ? _Oh non, pensa-t-il…. Je tombe amoureux d'un inconnus…. Ce n'est pas possible ! Apprenons a le conaître avant de juger, susura une petit voix dans sa tête….

Il trouva dans l'enveloppe un parchemin vierge et la réponse.

_Avec ce parchemin, on poura parler en simultané, essaye donc, j'attend devant le mien._

_Rouge et Or. _

Ravis, il s'installas sur la table de son salon, pris une plume et écrivis :

_Vous m'avez manquez, vous savez ? _

A peine eu t'il finit d'écrire ces mot, qu'il disparurent. Il comris que sa devais fonctionner comme le journal de Jedusor en deuxième année. Il ne fut donc pas surpris quand il vit la réponse apparaître sur le parchemin.

_Ce sentiment est résirpoque. J'aimerai vous revoir ! Rendez vous dans le café de l'hidromelle, l'adresse en bas, avec les masque pour préserver. _

Il se prépara donc rapidement, puis allas au café. Quand il le vit arrivé, il se sentis fondre, vêtus d'un pantalon de cuir moulant, d'une chemise noir, il était tou simplement divins.

- Bon…. Bonjours…. Vous, tu…. Whoua !

- Merci, toi aussi, repondit t'il un grand sourire au lèvre.

S'en suivit beaucoup de rendez vous…. Oui, il était amoureux, il en était persuader.

Et puis, il y eu le mot fatidique. Il lui demandais de venir, avec le masque, mais qu'il finirait par l'enlever. Alors, il eu peur…. Que lui-même prenne peur, de sa célébriter….

Mais il y alla quand même.

Voyant que son vert et argent stressais a la fin du rendez vous, Il lui avoua.

- On va pas tarder a mettre bas les masque. Alors je le l'avoue : Je t'aime…. Qui que tu sois : Je t'aime…. Alors, quelque soit la personne qui se cache derièrent ce masque.

- Alors moi aussi, je te l'avoue…. Je t'aime aussi.

Rassurées par ces paroles, Ils ôtèrent leur masques. Tout les deux furent choqué.

Celui qu'il avais detesté, puis qu'il avais finit par désiré inconsiament…. Draco Malefoy.

Le dit Malefoy, lui était heureux. Il l'aimait depuis la 5ieme année. Il lui sauta alors dessus et séllas ces lèvre a celle de son aimé. Il fut tout de même un peu surpris quand Harry lui rendit son baisé.

Quand ils s'affichèrent, cela en choqua plus d'un, mais tous l'acceptairent.

Quand quelque mois plutard, Harry fut appellès pour être prof de DCFM, et Draco celui de potion, ils acceptèrent rapidement.

C'est comme cela, que Harry Potter, devint un ans plus tard, Harry Malefoy.


End file.
